


Demons

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Kitty Wilde/Marley Rose, Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde - Freeform, demons by imagine dragons, demons from the past, karley - Freeform, mitty, what lies beneath may be what kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is tired of the way she treats Marley, and she really wants to show the brunette her true feelings; Kitty isn't at all what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone!! This is supposed to be a one-shot, supposed to be. It might end up being more than that, but I don't know at the moment. As you all should know, this is a Karley story. Well I hope you like it! 
> 
> P.S. This is all in Kitty's POV unless I put otherwise.

** Demons  **

Things have been getting more and more overwhelming for me, mainly my emotions. I don't know why these emotions and feelings are coming out, I shouldn't even be having them! It scares me a little bit, and that is really saying something; I'm Kitty fucking Wilde for fucks sake!! So this is a major situation for me, and I mean MAJOR.

I guess I should tell you what it is that has me freaking out so much. It's a person, one that I never would of dared to ever think of in such a way like I do now; the one I always tormented and picked at on a daily, hourly basis. Marley Rose. The girl that has everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, falling for her.

I don't know how she's done it, but she's pulled me in with her alluring charm. She's gorgeous beyond compare, has the most amazing voice I have ever heard, and is the nicest and sweetest person I think I will ever meet; she also has a rockin bod, even if she doesn't think so. To put it simply, she is the definition of perfection, in my eyes anyways.

I shouldn't be feeling this way towards her though, she and I are both girls! I can't like a girl, it's against everything I know and believe in. And what would everyone say, think, do if they ever found out? My reputation as I knew it would be shot and I would be ridiculed and tormented for the rest of my days in high school and maybe longer, just because I liked a girl. I don't think I could go through that... It would be too much.. But if I never did anything about it, I would never find out if she felt the same or could ever potentially like me like I like her. I just really don't know how to go about all of this.

***

 

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my right ear. Without lifting my head I sling my arm over to the night stand that it rests on, and smack my hand onto the snooze button; seizing the annoying buzzing sound. I grunt and groan a little as I stretch my body out, before sitting up slowly in my spot on my bed. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room from the sun, so once I can perfectly see I get up and go to my closet grabbing my Cheerios uniform. I then head to my bathroom to get ready for the day, my thoughts going to a certain brunette with baby blue eyes.

...

Once I have finished my shower and gotten dressed, I head down stairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I'm greeted with a warm, bright smile from my father. I can't help but smile widely back at him before running into his arms and hugging him tight, not letting go for a couple of minutes. When we pull away, we smile at each other before he speaks. "Hey Kitten! Sleep well?"

"Yes daddy, I did. Thanks for asking. Did you sleep okay?" I ask, actually wanting to know if he was okay or not.

It will be three years coming up that my mother passed away, and the pain is still there. I used to wake up in the middle of the night constantly with nightmares and all of the accident that killed my mother, as well as him. I stopped getting them as frequently, but his have kept up. It's a good night/day when he doesn't have to carry so much pain the whole day with him.

"I actually slept like a baby. One of the best night sleeps I've had in a long while." He smiles a genuine smile. "So are you ready for school sweetie?"

"Just let me grab my book bag and a bagel or something to eat, I'll be out in a minute or so," I say, walking off to the kitchen to get some food.

...

The drive to school was done in silence, a comfortable one though. I could tell that my dad was happy, and that was all I needed for me to be happy. When we pulled up to the school, he gave a small peck to my forehead and a tight hug, before letting me get on my way. Today was starting off on a good note, so hopefully my day would be good for a change. And maybe, just maybe, I would be able to go through with my plan to get Marley to notice me.

Walking through the doors of Mckinley High, I held my head up high with complete confidence and put on my HBIC mask. It was a mask that I really didn't care for, as deep down it wasn't really who I was or how I acted. Sure, I could be bitchy at times, but it wasn't me 24/7; it was something I had to be, in order to be where I was now. Without it, without any of what I have, I would be nothing. So I had to keep it up, keep up this reputation that so desperately needed to be known, to make something of my life.

As usual, everyone stopped in their tracks and watched as I moved down the hall. I didn't pay attention to any of them, none of them were of importance to me; only one person was, and she hadn't filled my sights yet. I walked on till I made it to my locker, then proceeded to take out the books I would need for my next couple of classes. I glanced over my shoulder more than once looking for the brunette that filled my thoughts, but every time I looked she wasn't there. I began to worry when I didn't see her at all, even after the bell rung for first period. Where could she be? She's never missed a day of school, not that I recall anyways. And I've never missed her smiling, bubbly face at all in the mornings. I wonder...

I begin to walk down the hallway, headed for the girls restroom. I don't really care for math all too much, so I can miss it. When I make my way into the restroom, my suspicions are made correct, as I see Marley standing in front of the sink; tears spilling down her cheeks. My heart aches at the scene, aches at knowing something was hurting this poor girl. Whatever it was, whoever had caused this, was in for an ass beating, Kitty Wilde style. No one messes with Marley, and gets away with it, not on my watch.

I walk over to Marley, being as gentle as I can as to not startle her. When I make it to her side, I make myself known by speaking her name softly. She jumps a little but not a whole lot, looking at me in the mirror with wide, teary eyes. She goes to leave but I stop her, standing in her way and blocking her only way out. The look on her face, a look of fear and confusion, really hurts me. I hate that I caused this girl to feel like this when she was around me, to be scared that I might hurt or insult her.

"W-what do y-you want Kitty?" she asks, the fear evident in her voice.

"Marley, please don't be scared. I'm not here to mess with you or anything of the sort, I just came in a saw you crying. I just want to know what's wrong, what happened to make you feel like this?.." I trail off as I see confusion on her face. I forgot that I never acted like this around her or anyone for that matter, so of course she would be confused. "Why do you care?" she asks a little snidely. Well I can't blame her.. "Because friends... friends care about their friends.." Now she looks really confused.

"F-friends? I wasn't aware th-that we were f-friends... I thought y-you hated me?" She looks down at her hands, finding them more and more interesting.

I feel like shit now. She thought that I hated her, and I guess she had every right to. I treated her like shit, treated her worse than I usually would treat people. So of course, she thought that I hated her guts. And that is the total opposite of how I feel for her. Looking at her, I take my hands and turn her face so that she is looking at me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, before opening them up to stare into her baby blues. Then I begin to talk.

"Marley, I never ever EVER hated you. How could anyone hate you? You are so so kind and sweet, the kindest and nicest and sweetest person I think I will ever meet. You are also very very talented, with the most amazing voice I have ever heard. No one, and I mean no one, will ever compare to you. You are also very very beautiful, even if you don't see it or think so. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your body. Everything about you is perfection. So I ask this again, how could ANYONE hate you? They couldn't, no one could."

I tear up as I speak, watching as tears slide down her cheeks as she listens to me. "Marls, I am so so so soooo sorry for everything I have ever done to you. All of that, wasn't who I really am. I am nothing like the way I act here, I swear to you I'm not. It's just the reputation I have to uphold, that I have to carry to make it through this hell hole. I have to be this, in order to make something of my life. But I hate it, I hate it all. And the one thing I hate most of all... is hurting you..." I break down into tears once I let those last words out. I then begin to panic as I realize what my last words were.

Without a second thought, I turn on my heels and fling open the door, taking off in a fast sprint. I have to get away, I can't face her and my feelings, not now. Oh god... What she must be thinking about what I said, especially with how I was acting. This day just went down hill really really fast, faster than I ever thought it could. Somehow, I always find a way to screw things up; I'm just a walking omen.

As I make it out of the school building, I decide to just head out to the field. I need to clear my head, think about what I am going to do about this whole situation. I walk up into the bleachers and go to the top, taking a seat at the highest point and looking out over the fielded area. I glance up at the sky every now and then, watching the white, puffy clouds role by. In some of them I see pictures, pictures of things that I'm sure I'm just imagining. One looks like the outline of Marley's face, another looks like her singing and dancing, and the last... looks like me and her, together and happy.. God I'm just a hopeless case.

I go back to looking over the field as it has less of a chance of bringing my thoughts to Marley, or so I thought. As I cast my eyes to field, they are met with the sight of the very girl that I was trying to avoid. Great. I guess she decided to follow after me, I mean I guess I would do the same if our roles were reversed. My eyes follow her as as makes her way up the bleachers, and stay on her as she comes to a stop right in front of me. As our eyes connect, all my pent up emotions begin to surge throughout me. I don't know what to do, I don't know if I should run away from this or just come out with what I'm feeling; both choices could and would really hurt me.

As I sit there contemplating on what to do, Marley moves to sit in front of me. She brings me out of my thoughts as I feel her hands on mine, and her soft voice begins to fill my ears. "Kitty, are you okay? Why did you dart out like that?" concern is laced in her voice.

I will myself to speak to her, even if my voice is shaky. "I- Just don't worry about it, about me." It came out more harsh than I intended, but it didn't look like it phased her one bit.

"Kitty, don't push me away. Obviously there is something going on, you have never acted like that, like this before. It was and is a surprise to me, but I'm willing to listen to what you have to say. Now please, tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" she asked, her dimples beginning to show as she smiled up at me. God she's so cute.

I looked away for a moment to collect myself and my thoughts, before looking back into her beautiful blue eyes. They didn't help me when it came to my emotions, and I'm sure I wouldn't be able to make it through the first sentence without busting into tears. So, giving more thought to things, I decided I would sing my thoughts to her. And I had the perfect song.

Standing up, I pulled her with me. I walked her down to the first few sets of seats, and had her sit down. I then walked to the lower platform, as if it were my stage, and began to sing.

**_When the days are cold_ **

**_And the cards all fold_ **

**_And the saints we see_ **

**_Are all made of gold_ **

The look on her face, is one of confusion. She mouths 'what?' to me, but I keep singing.

_**When your dreams all fail** _

_**And the ones we hail** _

_**Are the worst of all** _

_**And the blood’s run stale** _

She begins to get up, but I stop her with the raise of my hand. She halts her motions and sits back down, but gives me an incredious look. I just shake my head, and keep on singing; hoping that she will catch on and listen to the lyrics.

**_I wanna hide the truth_ **

_**I wanna shelter you** _

_**But with the beast inside** _

_**There’s nowhere we can hide** _

_**No matter what we breed** _

_**We still are made of greed** _

_**This is my kingdom come** _

_**This is my kingdom come** _

I see her eyes widen as she must recognize the song, then she looks over my way. A sad smile crosses her lips, and I can see that she's fighting something, like an internal battle.

**_When you feel my heat_ **

**_Look into my eyes_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_Don’t get too close_ **

**_It’s dark inside_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

Those lyrics, right there, were true for me. I have so many demons inside of me, some that aren't even mine. I hold them, I hold a lot of things in my life, that I so much regret. They hurt me every day and every night, never seasing in their torture.

**_When the curtain’s call_ **

**_Is the last of all_ **

**_When the lights fade out_ **

**_All the sinners crawl_ **

**_So they dug your grave_ **

**_And the masquerade_ **

**_Will come calling out_ **

**_At the mess you've made_ **

**_Don’t want to let you down_ **

**_But I am hell bound_ **

**_Though this is all for you_ **

**_Don’t want to hide the truth_ **

**_No matter what we breed_ **

**_We still are made of greed_ **

**_This is my kingdom come_ **

**_This is my kingdom come_ **

Tears have begun to pool in my eyes, and I can't help but let them all out. I let all of my emotions and feelings out as I sing the next lyrics, making her hear and feel how much I feel; making her see what I see.

**_When you feel my heat_ **

**_Look into my eyes_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_Don’t get too close_ **

**_It’s dark inside_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_They say it's what you make_ **

**_I say it's up to fate_ **

**_It's woven in my soul_ **

**_I need to let you go_ **

**_Your eyes, they shine so bright_ **

**_I want to save that light_ **

**_I can't escape this now_ **

**_Unless you show me how_ **

**_When you feel my heat_ **

**_Look into my eyes_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_Don’t get too close_ **

**_It’s dark inside_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

**_It’s where my demons hide_ **

As I end the song, I look up and see that Marley is in tears and she is coming my way. When she makes it to the platform, she runs into my arms and holds me tight; crying into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her small waist and hold her tightly, as if I would lose her if I let go. I don't care at this point anymore, I just let myself cry into her neck. I've gone this far with opening up, so crying in front of her was just another step; I was letting her in.


End file.
